Feel This Moment: 15th Annual Hunger Games
by JuicyFries
Summary: *SYOT CLOSED* Feel this moment as the Hunger Games begins to get more creepy and suspicious as the President asks Capitol civilians to enter your own arena ideas. The more creative the better and the more gruesome and disturbing better yet! This is isn't any Hunger Games it's the 15th Annual Hunger Games. And lastly of all May the Odds be Ever in your Favour...
1. Tributes Of 15th Annual Hunger Games

**District 1**

_**M**__-Winner Sinclair 'A Playwrite Master' 18_

_**F**__-Law Veil 'Blue Arch Angels' 18_

**District 2**

_**M-**__Robert Holmes 'msparts88' 18_

_**F-**__Amethyst Andrews 'ilovewritingandwritingonly' 18_

**District 3**

_**M-**__Whizz Braye 'fandomrus' 15_

_**F-**__Charalie Blenkton 'CrazyFanGirlxoxo' 18_

**District 4**

_**M-**__Beneris Baker 'Vuraangreg' 15_

_**F-**__Taz Lopez 'Vuraangreg' 18 _

**District 5**

_**M-**__Lanturn Cooper 'fleurbbb' 13_

_**F-**__Lily Cooper 'guyeecookie' 13_

**District 6**

_**M-**__Zanda Brooke 'BecauseOfKillianJones' 18_

_**F-**__Kaylin Zimmer 'pr1ncess1' 15_

**District 7**

_**M-**__Brayden Underwood 'Justawriter167' 18_

_**F-**__Sofia Valentine 'SnarkyAngel' 17_

**District 8**

_**M-**__Yarrn Rodriguez 'JuicyFries' 13_

_**F-**__Lana Fibres 'DreamOfVenice' 18_

**District 9**

_**M-**__Wheatiant Aubin 'district14' 14_

_**F-**__Avril Mckinnon 'ANEwrites' 16_

**District 10**

_**M-**__Oxen Kingfisher 'bigboot' 18_

_**F-**__Fawn Rielly 'ILikePie99' 14_

**District 11**

_**M-**__Bianca Dock 'BecauseofKillianJones' 18_

_**F-**__Hazle Matheson ' .58' 16_

**District 12**

_**M-**__IMI Lucifer 'shadow' 14_

_**F-**__Lauren Raindrop 'LaurenJr' 15_


	2. Sponsor System

**Sponsor System**

Here's the sponsor system. Anybody can participate as a sponsor, by earning points and spending them on a tribute. Please read this, it's important to understanding the games.

**Also Every review posted on this will get given 10 points!**

**How to earn points:**

Submitting a tribute: 40 points

Answering Questions (PM)-10 points each question right

Game maker's score (You will receive the score you got in points): 1-12 points

Each person your tribute kills: 20 points

Making it past the blood bath: 10 points

Making it to the final twelve: 15 points

**What to spend points on:**

**Food-**

Small strip of meat: 10 points

Large strip of meat: 20 points

Loaf of bread: 40 points

One fruit (apples, pears, oranges, etc.): 10 points

Water bottle: 10 points

Iodine bottle: 25 points

**Weapons-**

Dagger: 50 points

Sword: 70 points

Bow: 60 points

Ten arrows: 20 points

Ten throwing knives: 65 points

Axe: 65 points

Land mine: 45 points

Spear: 50 points

**If you want to request another weapon, you can PM me about it.**

**Misc.-**

Slightly powerful medicine of your choice: 45 points

Very powerful medicine of your choice: 75 points

First aid kit (includes band aids, gauze, pain relievers, and disinfectant): 50 points

Sleeping bag: 40 points

Matches: 20 points

Boat: 100 points

One gallon of gasoline: 30 points

A note: 10 (could be life or death)


	3. The Ice Queen

_**Luciana Snow **_

I place on my pearl white dress, the veil slips around my waist as they start sprinkling white snow flakes in my hair. People take the inheritance of the Snow's name incredibly seriously; even though they changed my name to suit this appropriate acceptance to be a President of Panem.

"Twirl, Twirl and stop" Croatia says with one pencil in her mouth and one behind her ear, as she stops me from falling to the floor

"I don't find these..." I wait for her to say something else but in a few seconds she's gone with in a flash!

I watch outside to see the Capitol citizens take there place to judge me at their honour, with no doubt they will all hate me. And with the my makeup artists wapping on makeup it makes me even more fake so how is this possible to be the good guy!

"Move" Croatia demands squeezing my feet out these high heels, which looks like an elf would wear! They are immediately replaced for a pair of wedges which have icicles instead of the wedge; when I walk they shimmer, when I talk they sparkle and when I am nervous they shiver...

"You are the Ice Queen" Croatia says smiling like a school child, I abruptly glare at her as I walk up to her presence, the icicles sparkle as my dress follows behind me

Croatia at this point looks scared as she was seeing me with no makeup, I cannot blame the girl personally. My hand reaches towards her as I whisper to her...

"My nails?" She gasps loudly and starts to laugh; it's like she had survived an attack of some sort

"Oh sorry 'Ice Queen" She giggles grabbing a massively overfull suitcase filled with nail varnish

While she splatters on nail varnish I watch my PA quarrel around waiting for me to get on stage. But with in those minutes I completely forgot i had to write my script!

"THE SCRIPT!" I shout as my PA jumps in fright knocking over my glass of water

"Luciana!" screams the PA grabbing a piece of paper, but until then there was no time left

My makeup artists left and my PA wandered out the door leaving me with 5 minutes till I announce my twist to the games

"LETS GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO LUCIANA..." I walk out the backstage room through the camera area to the steps where I announce

I look out to where I remember seeing other tributes in there chariots representing their districts! And now it's my turn to represent the Capitol. The icicles shiver as the Capitol watch at me, their beady black treacherous eyes judging every single move

"Welcome, my name is Luciana I have watched all of you" I slipped up, that just sounds awkward I say to my self

"I watched you all watch The Hunger Games, and I need you're help" I'm back on track now and I have 40 seconds to spare saying it!

"I want you all to design an arena for us to make, in the mean time just send your copies in; we want the best." I say giving a wink

The Capitol applause no applause I have ever heard in my life, not even when I won that gold medal in Triathlon! The cameras go off and the national anthem starts to play, I walk off shimmering,sparkling and glittering like ever

"Feel this moment" I capitol citizen says as her wig bobbles from side to side

I smile back wondering what she meant, but who cares they're all weird! When I arrive into the room where I walked past I notice not a celebration but a mean look from my father, his smile burns mine to pieces as he walks closer. What did I do wrong? Was it this dress? Was it for the fact that I didn't even make a script? His black dark suit and his mean snake green eyes wander past mine and glares at me

"What was that?" he slithers, walking around me like i'm some sort of victim and he's the predator

I stay silent hoping his green snake like eyes wanders to some other victim. But when the blood drenched scent burns my tongue I gasp for the last bit of air left in the room; his puffy lips touch my fore head and I close my eyes for the last piece of dignity i have

"You are on trial" He snickers as he slithers out the room to the celebration being held in the other room

I pick my self up and stumble to my make up room where I break down crying for how ever long till Croatia walks in... She stands at the door smiling like she's seen everything of what happened

"What you smirking about" I say wiping the tears away; she walks closer towards me

She places her self down beside me and whispers ever so slightly...

"Do you want revenge?" My face is more shocked by the words that came out a woman with 4 kids and a husband

Her red flaming hair spiked to an arrow makes me look into her eyes, her dress sparkles for which it knows the answer which is 'yes'!

"Yes" I say as we both smirk in this tiny compact room with the scent of a perfume explosion


	4. District 1 Reapings

**District 1 Reapings**

**Winner Sinclair 'PlayWriteMaster' 18**

My mind is set this year and with tons of training from a past victor I know what I have to do; to become the best of course! As I pull a few poses in the front of the mirror I try to picture my self at the cornucopia, not killing but...surviving. I really think this year people will doubt me a lot although that doesn't scare me,what scares is what my father thinks of me!

"What on earth are you doing!" My mother shrieks as she notices my tie is pathetically tangled (just like my headphones)

As I watch my mother weaving her fingers through the loops of the tie I smile weakly, yet she doesn't leave my room she stands there in the middle looking at me... I think she's gone crazy after selling her Jewellery store, that was her prize possession

"Mum?" I say walking over to her nearly tripping over my sisters lego

She shrieks widely and glares into my eyes, it's like she is taking the last pictures of me...

"Sorry hunnie, i was just thinking what life would be with out you" my mums smiles as she walks of like nothing has happened

With a mother like that i'm really scared for her, not the fact that she's crazy but the fact that she has would have no one to look after the house till dad dies. We all know he hasn't got long to live; and this I why i'm competing, to make him proud of his last moments in District 1!

"Come on!" I hear my father says tossing me my khaki shorts and my expensively made diamond boots

I whip on my shorts quick as I can as I rush down the stairs like a bat-ass fly! Just passing my little sister, i grab her hand and we walk outside towards Justice Building. We both look at my father acting nervous as ever, he always tells us 'We are always late'. I like to think we aren't late but thinking again maybe they're early?

"Nah" i say loudly yet everyone stares at me...

I shrug my shoulders just remembering i just answered my own question! Until i have time to worry about that we arrived just in time as they the future tributes are watching the video. To be honest i couldn't care less about the Capitol- they are all spoilt little brats. Where as here we still have to work to get the stuff we want today! Although I only just realised that a girl has already volunteered to her place to represent District 1!

"Now for the boys" Our male escort says smiling, it's obviously a fake smile- would you be happy to see someone die at your own will?

"Who wants to volunteer?" He says, but as just as many boys are about to say I volunteer, i luckily beat them to the mark

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I shout loudly smiling like I just got my own way

I try to stay calm as possible being that my life is happening so fast and I can't keep up! I ponder in my mind about my loved ones, i see my mother in the distance shedding tears like my pet tarantula shedding it's own skin

"Please shake hands" The escort says, I look at Law Veil, i've never met the girl due to the fact that i'm home schooled for my training of the games

She smiles shaking my hand, i'm immediately attracted to her! Yet on the other hand of Law Veil i notice her token is a black jewel which i've seen before...

**Law Veil 'Blue Arch Angels' 18**

My mother and my father are gone, traditionally they are supposed to help me get dressed but with no one in the house i seem like i'm getting my self dressed! With half an hour getting dressed I get changed into my favourite of dresses my simple black dress which hovers to my ankles. Yet my other problem is my white heels.

"Why don't these fit" i shout throwing my white high heels at the door!

With not much of a surprise my older brother picks them up and looks at me like i've done something wrong-which i have in fact...

"Don't throw these! Mum bought them at a very expensive price you know?" He bellows passing them back

Me and my brother know secrets which i dare not say to mother and father! He gives me a long cuddle as I smile back pushing him away

"Your going to make me cry, you idiot" I say laughing the situation of

"I saw Coalton today"he says fiddling around with my mascara, I glare at him

The thing is about my brother, he knows everything about everyone in District 1 due to the fact being the eldest in the family my parents tell him EVERYTHING about everyone! And because both parents are peacekeepers, they will do anything to protect their wonderful son

"So?" I say giving my shoes another try

"He asked where you were" I look at him giving him another chance of redeeming himself, although he just blown it

"There will never be a me and him...you know that?" I say finally getting my high heels on!

He laughs like he knows something (which he probably does). I give my self a twirl and my brother gives me his arm as we walk down stairs. To our surprise both mother and father are here!

"You look fabulous!" My mother shrieks getting her expensive camera, which she thought was a bargain

"Candor, don't you think they look fabulous!" she shrieks again, but as always my father just grunts fiddling around with his hitting baton

As we all stand there in silence my brother looks at me pulling out a black jewel which looks like the jewel of quartz! I shriek on the spot as I place it in the pocket of my dress

"Where did you get this!" i shout, but till then my family look at each other knowing the secret of this quartz

"Coatlon had it..." I look at all of them as I walk straight at the door and slamming it behind them all

Agression runs all over me as I start to run to the Justice Building, with then my heart ache starts to hit again with full power! I gasp for a few breathers and then i realise that i will volunteer as tribute for pay back!

"Those fuckers will get what they deserve" I scream arriving just a little early for the celebration of myself

I wait for an estimated 20 minutes till people start to appear, one by one i see my school friends look at me... I glare at them back as i'm the tallest one here, not because they are small it's because i'm tall!

"Hello my pretties" says the male escort laughing like a pig...

I shake my head in despair of his interoperation of saying that we are all pretty. As he carries on he finally gets to the point of the situation he actually came here, for me as a tribute!

"Girls first" he says looking out towards the crowd just catching the glimpse of my eye due to fact of my height

My mind spins out of control, I'm 18 and i'm older enough to do what i want and when i want so i look up with a smirk- this my last year of competing!

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" i shout, my respiration system seems to be in more of shock than i am because i'm breathing really heavily

I wait there for moments as i see my family look at me from the side lines shaking their heads in annoyance, and they will always be on the sidelines from my point of view!

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I look out to see the male tribute, the boy has huge muscles he looks like he is twenty years old not 18... My eyes meet his and then i remember my desperate friend Coalton trying to win me over with his charms- but wow.

"Hello" i say being all fluttered and nervous

We both shake hands, but is this all i want from these games? A boy to take home... I stop my self, he won't be a boy to take home will he?

**Sponsor System**

**So as usual every reaping i will give you the chance to redeem your self in the 15th Annual Hunger Games!So every reaping will be a question which will give you 10 points if you answer it correctly...**

**How many entries does Katniss have in the reaping draw? How many does Prim have? Explain the difference in the number of entries?**

**Also remember every review posted will get given 10 points!**


	5. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Reapings**

**Robert Holmes 'msparts88' 18**

The apartment is lonely, as I get up and brush my saggy brown hair to the side I pick up from where i left of from my book. I sit reading for a little while till i realise it's 5 am! With no shock i get up and i make my self a cup of tea as then i turn on the t.v to watch District 1 Reapings...

"This reminds me, ours i today!" I shrug that thought off as i distinctly see my 'new' team mates

Law Veil is tall and very muscly although her height gives her the advantage as from a fellow District 12 tribute. Although Winner Sinclair gives me the shivers as i see he is basically two times the weight of me and his thighs are huge! I'm stuck on the spot...

"Should i volunteer? Then if i volunteer i have a low chance yet i might win and be rich? Or... Should i not enter and be live like this everyday..." I wait for hours thinking of my way to get out of this mess

It's now 7 am and I have lot of time left so I go to my oversized wardrobe which is leaning to the left due to fact of too much clothes! Before long i wander off finding my tobacco... I can't help the fact of quitting but my stomach churns and my face goes blue, like one of those creatures in that book that i read!

"Now what should i wear today?" i say to my self as i grab my: black t-shirt,cyan hoodie over it and my Blue jeans topped of with my Black Converse-like shoes.

As i look at my self in the mirror I pretend i'm having an interview with Caeser Flickerman

"So describe yourself in 3 words" I say putting on his expensive capitol accent and putting one leg over the other

"Sly, Intellectual and humble" i say smiling; until i hear a knock at the door...

I get up dumping my cigar into an ash tray as i walk steadily through my magazines and books. As i peer through the peek hole i notice it's my brother!

"Heavens forbid!" I say as he i open the door until then he stares at what i'm wearing

I close the door immediately as he's already judged me! But with close recall he steps his foot in leaving a little gap of the door open, I try to close it with all will power but then he pushes the door open so hard it snaps the hinges of the door right off!

"I'm so sorry" He says walking right over me not caring at all about my crushed books!

He opens the curtains letting in the pounding sunlight as he walks back over me and looks me up and down. He sniggers like he did when i moved out when i was 15, yet this snigger had his interoperation to do something for him

"Great when do start?" I say, he's forgotten i'm a lot intelligent than he will ever will be

"What do you mean?" He says looking all innocent yet i just saw straight through his plan

"You looked me up and down, meaning you're judging me on how operative i'm able to be. And also father told me he was going to send you here to check up me and also persuade me to enter 15th Annual Hunger Games" I say crossing my arms, like have i've taught him a lesson not play with fire

He looks at the floor reading the title of the booklet of the 14th Annual Hunger Games; knowing i've been analysing it. The problem of this family we are all virgos giving us the ability to over analysis things like this!

"I'm not going to persuade you, like think in your tiny brai-" I cut him off

"I beg to differ" I say as he carries on with what ever crap he needs to say

"Fine you are smart Robert, smart enough to compete! You don't need sheer brute power... You need mental intellectual power" I smile as i walk over to him standing on a pile of books and i look into his eyes

"I was going to do it any way you idiot" I say as he laughs walking out the door putting it back in place like it's fine

By that time I finally arrive at the Justice Building at 11:50 giving me 10 minutes to sort out how i'm going to represent my mentality. 10 minutes of thinking i finally see our escort, being our escort for 10 years it's nice to see she's got a new interpretation of the new capitol look. Fur...

"Girls first!" She says as she scans our new tribute

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE TO REPRESENT DISTRICT 2" Shouts a very arrogant girl, all the girls and boys lean towards her being the most popular in District 2

"Fake" i murmur as she pounces around on stage like she's won a medal- yet the only medal she's going to get is a slice to the neck

"Now for the Boys" Many of the boys are getting ready for shouting yet i will neutralise that!

"I volunteer as tribute to be the most best District 2 has to offer" I shout

Everyone looks at me, hatred, envious,anger why are they looking at me? I walk up towards the stage and Amethyst glares at me...

**Amethyst Andrews 'ilovewritingandwritingonly' 18**

"You can do this" My grandma says scuffing up my hair

My family dish up a breakfast for all of the family which is in fact 10 of us! As we eat our family discusses my strategy for the games. Everyone agrees to stick with the careers yet with everyone talking i can't keep up with the conversation

"So should i join the careers or not?" I say looking at everyones faces digging into their breakfast

"Obviously? They're your only hope for survival!" Uncle Jim says grabbing a his last weetabix and scoffing the whole thing in his mouth. I smile weakly as a bit of milk spills on my face

"We all agree on joining them, and remember Amy be the Alpha not the beta" My mother says washing her dish in the sink

As time passes by I get dressed in my Black short skirt with a tie dye top with my diamond necklace and don't forget about my black knee high boots! As i walk down the stairs my family watch me smiling and laughing and picking on me for being small! I think in my mind as i walk out side what about if i don't win and i die in there? What would District 2 think about me? My popularity and social life will crash and burn and that will then spread burning my families reputation of 'winning'!

"Grandma what if i die?" I say

The family glare at my words and all 3 uncles look at me like vermin; for the rest of the walk we didn't talk or look at me. But with frustration I open up my mind because i am a genuine person towards my family members

"What the hell is your problem" With all family members listening in i start to confront them knocking down each other their barriers

"All i asked was 'Grandma what if i die' it was a simple answer can you not fucking answer that!" I shout making every District 2 citizen listen as well

"I didn't ask you anything else, only because your precious genetics is winning doesn't mean you cannot ignore me" I shout once more storming off

With makeup running all over the place I make my way into the crowd- i try to find my friends but none are there... I search and search until our escort Nene takes to the stage, her dress sense is as weird as my family! She's a brown fur coat with a black tightly woven tights and a lycra jumpsuit... Her small petit bodies get the District 2 boys panting for her to turn around.

"Welcome again, i'm not going to waste time so lets start with the girls shall we?" I look around for my friends but none.

"Any body to volunteer for the girls?" I raise my hand and then i scream!

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE OF DISTRICT 2" I want to make an impression for all districts so i look into the cameras and i smirk pouncing like a little puppy around stage!

As i wait for the boys, i hope it's a real fitty so i can sink my teeth into his abs! As i wait for the fitty i release it's Robert... This kid pissed us off so much that in fact he moved into his own apartment and was never heard of before. Although my mind freezes wondering why the hell he would volunteer?!

**Sponsor System**

**So as usual every reaping i will give you the chance to redeem your self in the 15th Annual Hunger Games!So every reaping will be a question which will give you 10 points if you answer it correctly...**

**What is the tessera? Who needs it? Why do you think the Capitol has set up the system of the tessera?**

**Also remember every review posted will get given 10 points**


	6. District 3 Reapings

**District 3**

**Whizz Braye 'fandomrus' 15**

I sit on my bed. Silent like a cat about to attack it's next victim, I would happily lay here till the end of time. The Justice Building looks dreadful as ever putting plasma t.v's every where- what we made! The only thing good about the games is the gruesome deaths that are put on show! My personal favourite was when it was the 5th Hunger Games, this is where it was all a desert. And the best thing was where a man got his skin pierced with sand as a sand storm attacked the arena!

"Whizz?" My sister asks as she wonders in and looks at me.

I can't help feeling like i'm slowly dying as the pain is forming already around my spine. I get up slowly...

"Sit back down Whizz, i'll get the wheel chair" My awkward frown turns into a smile which I hardly ever give.

The squeaky wheel chair wonders in as she try and sits me on the half broken down wheel chair. The pain finally eases as I look at all my belongings: My experiments, my inventions and my family pictures...

"Tatin, could you pass me that?" She looks at the family album.

Her face freezes and goes pale white, she's scared of what I might do after seeing them. Although a 15 year old boy living in District 3 is smarten enough not to put him self in danger.

"Whizz... We have to go now" I glare into her green hazel eyes!

"I WANT THEM NOW!" I bellow as she jumps in horror, she shakily passes me the photo album as the 14 year old walks away to her room...

I flip through the pages skipping the ones I find embarrassing and the ones I hate. The last photo in this was when I was 13 as the whole district built out first plasma t.v... Yet and as my hands start to crush the innocent paper my hands go red and sore! The memories of shooting of riots and rebels as the plasma t.v's where destroyed, our parents were destroyed as well.

"Time to go" Tatin says smiling as she brushes my ginger hair to side.

She changes my clothes to a nice wooly jumper and a t-shirt with also a pair of jeans and some trainers. As she places me in the elevator specially built we stand by the door. Remembering maybe our last memories of our house and these last remaining memories of maybe each other.

"If I go, would you volunteer?" I shake my head in despair of the questions raised.

"I'm not aloud..." I say lying, trying to forget the situation completely.

"Whizz what happens if your picked...What bout your back" I glare at her one last time as I stop pushing my wheelchair.

"Tatin. Enough" I say quietly keeping my tone down.

As the silence re-continues as we watch out future tributes take place; everyone looks glum. Tatin grabs my hand tight as I stop the wheel chair slowly but steadily to get out blood done. I let go of her hand immediately just not to make my self look like an idiot!

"Arm" The peacekeeper says staring at the way I am.

As I carry on pushing I can hardly get a space in this place as then I am budged at the back-where I can see nothing. I hear voices of our escort sounding like a transexual yet I can't see at all! Frustration powers my body as I try to budge my way through but then my body freezes as my name is called... Everyone gasps, I hope for volunteers but no one can volunteer except my sister! I try to give her a signal of volunteering but she doesn't listen at all!

"I can't..." She says weeping it's impossible you said.

My life is gone...I think over and over again as I'm lifted on the stage. Then I see in front of me wide open mouths looking at my own trauma, I have no hope.

**Charalie Blenkton 'CrazyFanGirlxoxo' 18**

"Mum's being pathetic as per usual!" I say down the phone as I listen to Yasmila blabber on about her boyfriend.

The way I think of her is stupidity, she thinks everyone is her friend- when actually she has none! Yasmila has been my part-friend since we joined the academy of 'Careers R Us', and actually we are very successful students there. Except for Yasmila of course she always being a dumb little bitch all the time and crying about the fact that she has asthma!

"Yeah well Yasmila I gotta go" I say hanging up on her!

As I turn my head looking outside the window I see nothing but the dark grim sky forming a love heart. I guess me and Derek are meant for each other I think sending him a text saying 'I LOV3 U'. Instantly sending the text my stomach churns with what I just sent. With a knock on the door I open it to see Sophris and Amaraya! My heart sinks thinking it was my mother, it can't stand these two!

"I got dresses for the reaping!" Says Sophris grabbing a sparkly golden dress that shimmers and shines!

My eyes pin point the dress as she tries to take her shoes off. I want that one I think in my mind as the envy churns.

"That's mine." I say grabbing the dress.

Amaraya glares at me as I walk over to Sophris grabbing her wrist and tightening her pain. She's scared and I can smell it, so instead of letting go; I carry on!

"Okay, okay take it!" the girl says dropping the dress to the floor.

"Thanks" I say turning around and getting changed.

As we all change my mother walks in getting the fright of her life! She watches all three of us taking pictures and sending them around to people we hate so so much!

"Charalie." storms my mother pointing to the window.

The Justice Building is packed with people and we see the escort arriving. My heart panics as my gold cocktail dress follows behind as we all sprint to where we belong. And this year is my last year, and I want to make an impression!

"Arm" says the peacekeeper as I rush just in time as this new escort puts her hand in the bowl.

Just as Sophris name is called. I snap the chance away from her as I raise my hand and walk to the stage...

"I volunteer as tribute" I smile as Sophris face is bright red like a tomato.

I not only just ruined her last chance to compete but I just gained a chance to be famous beyond my wildest dreams.

**Sponsor System**

**So as usual every reaping i will give you the chance to redeem your self in the 15th Annual Hunger Games!So every reaping will be a question which will give you 10 points if you answer it correctly...**

**Why does Katniss dismiss Gale's "rants" in the woods?**

**Also remember every review posted will get given 10 points**


	7. District 4 Reapings

**District 4 **

**Beneris Baker 'Vuraangreg' 15**

The fisher men start to unpack the crates, the stench of the fish swarms my nostrils as I start to back away. A hand grabs my shoulder as I turn around quickly! I notice my father glaring at me as he watches me holding my nose...

"I told you to stop spying around here!" shouts my father as I just shrug the whole situation of.

"You know Beneris" the voice is back and I'm sat still listening to what ever the voice has to say.

"Just leave this place and go in the Hunger Games" I look at my clothes and look back at the ocean spilling in the cold luscious waves.

"I can't just leave, what about my friends and the training!" I murmur to my self.

As I get up from my spot where laid neatly ropes and buoys I start to walk up to the cliff smelling like fish I start to discuss about my training to my voice. Although when looking at my watch I have only 10 minutes to decide!

"Ben!" shouts Artemis Sayle and Gregory Saunders.

I look at them both as they sit next to me,we watch the beach, the bright sun is nearly hot enough to cover you in an invisible blanket of warmth. The beautiful, big blue ocean's waves are crashing against the cliffs as we watch the seagulls joyfully fly around in circles in the air. The warm, golden sand runs between peoples toes with the gentle breeze. As we see people walk along, you can see the children finding gorgeous, shiny shells that have been washed into the shore by the rippling of the water.

"Are you participating this year" I ask yet they both stay silent.

I sit there looking at Artemis with his long blonde hair and his big green eyes with his wealthy clothes fashionably sprayed with some male perfume. Although on the other hand Gregory sits there with his dark black hair and his hazel eyes which glistens in the direct sun rays. Although his clothes are admitted to be wrecked and awful...

"No" says Artemis looking at Gregory sitting playing with the grass and chucking it

"No" replies Gregory.

"Both said no now say that you are" The voice says laughing like a devil.

"I'm going to enter" Both boys look at me, staring at me.

"Why!" shouts both of the boys.

"I can't be bothered with this nuisance anymore, scurrying around spying on people! It's stupid!" I shout.

There faces drop to the floor as Artemis grabs Gregory's hand and walks off. I get up as well trying to follow where they go; but they are gone before I try to find them.

"So time to get dressed!" says the voice, I can feel the interrogatory in it's voice.

After getting dressed and making my way to the reaping I see my friends and every watched me like i've commit murder! The sun is burning down on all of us and when our female escort steps in-shes sweating! The sweaty stinky woman makes the stench of District 4 even more worse than usual. As she waits for the District 4 girl there was a huge fight on who's being tribute between two eighteen year olds.

"Girls, girls" shouts the sweaty woman says just standing there.

Just as it gets worst the peacekeepers breaks up the fight, this has happened three years in a row. The way we handle it here is where you fight to the DEATH. Joking! they get given wooden swords and they fight for who's better and then who wins will represent District 4.

A small grey eyed girl smirks as she grabs sword and with one dodge the sword then follows her and smashes the blonde girl out! District 4 gasps and I try to see who won..

"Taz Lopez!" Shouts the escort as then she asks for the boys to volunteer.

"DO IT" screams the voice again and I flatten down my average clothes.

"I VOLUNTEER" I shout.

Luckily enough I didn't have to fight although when going up stage the sweaty escort stench gets worse. I look at Taz, she's a phenomenal tribute this year: Small,fast,strong and cunning.

**Taz Lopez**

The sun was beaming as bright as a car's headlights as it streaked through the trees slender fingers; settling on her indigo water achieving an oily radiance. The cooling spring breeze caressed rings of ripples on the surface. A brilliant cocktail of sublime shades shone on the surface. Shimmering under the daylight, the pond was twinkling with flakes of glitter, sprinkled by the warm glow of the sun. A shadow of lime green cast across the surface from below; the image of the creature warped by the ripples.

"Why can't I be like you?" I say grabbing the frog out the pond as the water drips on my clothes.

The ripples form more ripples as I look up to see Helm! I drop the frog straight into the pond as I glare into his dark blue eyes, I wonder over to him.

"Why are you even here?" I say as I pull out the grass from the ground.

"I could ask you the same question Taz, why aren't you training?" He says humming a random song.

I sit there pulling the grass and let it float in the dark green fluorescent pond. There I pick my self up and go back to my house leaving Helm watching me like a hawk...

"I got your reaping clothes!" Myem says as I just grunt in his regard.

I snatch the dress as I then I place on the white sleeveless shirt, and an army-printed pair of pants, alongside a pair of boots. I look at my self in the mirror as I shake up my hair and straighten it again to get rid of the salt and the sand out of it. Before I can get downstairs my step dad blocks the way out!

"Excuse me?" I say trying to push past but he's like a wall.

"Say thank you?"He bellows- I just glare at him as I bite my cheek to hold my anger.

I push past one last time as I rush straight outside passing my sister. She stands there in shock as she look at her step father in a certain way I do! I pass the Justice Building as I knock on my fathers door, he looks all brushed up as he holds my shoulders.

"What's wrong Taz?" He says as I hold in my tears.

"I can't handle this anymore; I want to live with you" He smiles weakly as then In the corner of my eye I see my mother.

She storms straight up to me as I turn around immediately. I want to stand my ground this time.

"I told you, not to talk to her" he shouts at my father I stare at my mother as then my Step father walks over.

Both parents fight me over till I look at them all in the way where they would not like to see...

"You all won't be getting me!" I shout walking off.

10 minutes I think to my self panicking, but just as i'm about to get there I bump into Emile my Step sister. Her mind is shocked, as she looks at me with a big bag of fruit and other stuff from the black market.

"You off to the reaping?" Says Emile trying to making this a rhetorical question

She gives me a kiss and I carry on running to the reapings; just as i'm about to shout I volunteer I see a girl reaching her hand up. So I sprint in as I scream at the sweaty escort!

"I VOLUNTEER" just as that's announced this crazy blonde bimbo starts to attack me pushing past the children of District 4

I swung back around and gave her a fast and powerful roundhouse kick in the ribs, she howled in torment but still tries and racing towards me. What would or could I do? I was stuck. I then remembered, if i gave her a sharp punch to the jaw, it would be powerful enough to knock her out, i acted fast, i threw my hand as fast and as hard as i could. She stared at the river of blood that had appeared out of her nose.

"SWORDS" shout the peacekeepers.

With fast reaction I dodge the fast sword attack merely hitting my nose-I guess for payback. With one final blow I smash her in the face with the sword hopefully she spits out a few teeth...

"Taz Lopez" I look at the bloody covered girl, until I see her parents giving me the evils...

So this is what it feels like when you merely kill someone I think as I give a smirk to their family. Stuff them.

**Sponsor System**

**So as usual every reaping i will give you the chance to redeem your self in the 15th Annual Hunger Games!So every reaping will be a question which will give you 10 points if you answer it correctly...**

**What is "reaping"?**

**Also remember every review posted will get given 10 points**


	8. District 5 Reapings

**District 5 **

**Lanturn Cooper 'fleurbbb' 13**

"Wow" I say as my eyes glisten holding on to my sisters arm tightly.

We watch the newly-cut steel tubes brought to the next workshop where they are joined together into frames by soldering irons. Flashes of red and blue light sent out from soldering irons dazzled my eyes. The workers are absorbed in their work. Drops of sweat is basically rolling on their cheeks and their overalls are soaked with sweat. We leave to the next workshop. The newly joined frames were brought there to be polished before they were painted. The final process of production was to assemble the accessories together...

"Lanturn!" Shouts Lily as I glare at her.

Lily is my twin, we wear the same and we hopefully act the same! Although yet we don't share the same personality traits for example; she loves food, I don' both watch our father demanding for more money. Lily glares at his pocket...There were a bunch of keys hanging of the side of his pocket.

"You grab it!" murmurs Lily as she grabs my wrist.

I walk closely over as I quickly snatch the keys, Lanturn giggles as we sprint! We run like mad, as we dodge the sharp metal mechanics making a swinging arch merely smashing our skulls. I'm shell shocked as the next obstacle is the bunsen burner! Every 2 seconds the bunsen burner enhances a hot steamed flame which melts damaged or ruined bulbs!

"Lanturn I can't do this" I say jerking back once more as she leaps over the it!

"Lily you can do this" she says reassuring a hand out.

"If you die can I have your reaping dress?" She says smiling and giving the whole puppy eyes; all I can do I glare at her.

I leap over barely needing her un-wanting hand. We both gasp as we breathe relaxingly until we hear our father bellowing our names! Lanturns ginger hair smacks me in the face as she starts to run again...

"Wait up" I say as I run after her.

As my sister stops her green and blue jumper dress is burnt at the back! I try to pat down the smoke as it a blazes forming a formidable hole straight through the middle! My arms hurt and my legs...Although as I look out the stained glass window I recounter seeing our house until I see the escort taking her place...

"LANTURN COME ON!" I shout grabbing her pale white arm, as we look for a way out.

We find a tube luckily enough. As we jump down towards the bottom as we reach straight to where we want, the reaping ceremony. Lanturn picks her self up as we try running in these jumper dresses.

"We are volunteering huh?" I say smiling at her waiting for a reply

Lanturn looks embarrassed as she we walk in, every looks as us not many of are friends are here.. Personally we don't need friends, we have each other.

"We volunteer as tribute" We say at the same time.

Everyone smiles willingly, knowing that we have saved some poor souls. How ever as we watch everyone our father strolls in. But the by the time he arrives we leave...

"What about dad?" I ask Lanturn as I hold her hand.

"What about him?" She replies looking into my teary eyes.

"You have his keys..." I say as her green eyes widen.

"We have to go back!" Screams Lanturn as she pounces around attacking the Peacekeepers.

My heart is in my throat as I stand there watching her freak our dangling the keys around like a monkey trying to make her way back to our father. Yet the doors close, just what will happen in the arena.

**Lanturn Cooper**

Everyone thinks we are the same, although sorry to burst your bubble but we are highly different. My father is the owner of the biggest factory in District 5, and yes, we do like to cause trouble but not as this much trouble!

"Lily have you ever thought of not entering this year" I say just falling down that rusty tube.

The factory stench dangles from our dress jumpers as we make our way to the Reapings. Her face goes pale white as she looks at me like the way I do when I don't get my own way.

"Lanturn we are a team, we have to do this" I look down weakly as I notice we are nearly there.

"Race you there!" I shout knowing that she will lose!

I have speed, she has strength. So it's like ying and yang together we can do anything! My heart starts to race when I nod at the signal to say what we wanted to say since day one of the Hunger Games.

"We volunteer as tribute" We smile at each other as we walk both sides of the stage to then be combined as one.

I see everyone of District 5's faces: the old, the young, the weak and the strong. I look at everyone and then I look at our escort. The woman is very tall and basically over towers us, she is covered with lycra! Lycra shoes to even a lycra hat which makes her look like a right idiot as she tries to walk as it squeaks.

"District 5 may have a winner this year" Shouts the expensive looking escort.

I look at Lily and then I look at the crowd as we are suddenly taken by these butch peacekeepers.

"WE WILL WIN" I shout making the crowd laugh like it's a joke. Which it is.

District 5 have only ever had one winner which basically died on when he finally arrived here on the first day. So I gather mentoring will be a fine mixture of disaster and hatred being that instead of a mentor we get a survival expert...

**Sponsor System**

**So as usual every reaping i will give you the chance to redeem your self in the 15th Annual Hunger Games!So every reaping will be a question which will give you 10 points if you answer it correctly...**

**How many days are you on the train for arriving to the Capitol?**

**Also remember every review posted will get given 10 points**


	9. District 6 Reapings

**District 6 **

**Zander Brooke 'BecauseOfKillianJones' 18**

"Time to go back!" I chant as I stop Lilac from her archery, her last shot misses the rusty grey car wheel.

"Look a new load!" Shouts Lilac bouncing around with excitement

The smell of petrol stings our noses as I spot each car from bumper to bumper, the cars were at beauty. I admired each and every one of its stunning details... The headlights shone just as bright as the blazing sun up above, which was beaming off the hood and into the supple, leather interior. Then, looking down, I could see my reflection in the shiny, metallic rims; each surrounded by rugged, gravel-encrusted tires.

"Here you go" Shouts Benji our fathers friend.

Benji is about 50 years old with a wife and kid. We look after him as if he does a deal to deliver the cars to us so that we can train for the Hunger Games. The man was as round as a globe. His skin moved in ripples as he waddled around, sweat oozing out of his skin like waterfalls. Drool dripped from his mouth, making a sickening puddle of thick saliva on his shirt. His clothes were drenched in the grease of oily foods, and the smell of his sweat was enough to make people in the next district faint.

"You need a shower" I say as he glances at me getting out his car delivery.

"You young man need a shower of manners" He says waddling again to fix the side of his car where the dent was. My head turns to the side as I glare at him.

"I may need a shower of manners, although with out a doubt I don't need exercise" He turns back around flinging sweat like it he was sharing the stuff.

"Zander" My sister demanded as I walked over to her as she stuck her arrow towards my stomach.

"He's done so much for us you ungrateful little squirt, look be nice and ignore him" She says turning over to Benji smiling at him.

As I walk over grabbing a tire and begin to stab it shredding it like a cat! The more I put more power I can see more the metal keeping the shape of the circle. I carry this on till I see my father in the distance... Lilac hides a little behind me for protection as he is in his black suit looking very dapper!

"Lilac, Zander!" The way he spoke, the way his voice boomed. it was so 'RUTHLESS' it sent shivers down my spine!

He stands in front of us as Lilac smiles, yet to me this is to close for my comfort...

"Why are you dressed like that?" Lilac asks as he smiles at her.

"I'm going to a posh diner in the Capitol with you the family!" He says as she smiles.

"To watch your brother" I stand there paused, Lilac gasps and remembers that I'm 18 yet I wish that I didn't tell her.

"Zander your going with me to the Reaping and all you have to do is basically walk up on stage" He says smiling shaking my hand...

Fear became a tangible, living force that crept over me like some hungry beast, immobilizing me; my brain, holding me captive. I could feel the flight or fight responses kick in, increasing my heart rate, flooding me with added adrenaline, but the fear; the beast holding me captive took control of my entire being. Unable to fight or flee, I could feel my bowels loosen as my bladder reacted freely to the all engulfing fear. I was not frightened nor was I was afraid. What I felt was beyond such mere nouns. What I was experiencing was the closest thing to death one can acquire, and yet remain alive.

"See you later" says Lilac wondering off.

After many hours of deciding my fate I walk over to the Justice I walked straight up on the stage the female escort just smiled. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter, and wondered if anyone else was as mortified as I was...

**Kaylin Zimmer 'pr1ncess1' 15**

My normal calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and my face contorted in an all - consuming anger; my nostrils flaring, my eyes flashing and closing into slits, my mouth starts quivering and drooling, slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness. My hands closed into fists.

"Mum look at her, she looks like a tomato on morphling" Shouts Lazarus laughing like a hyena.

"Lazarus, no need to be that envious?" I say smirking as my mother carries on stirring the stew.

"Jealous of you, who would be you?" Says Lazarus as my father walks in slamming the papers down on the table.

Staring at his dark,mysterious eyes always leaves me very intrigued of his true identity and it makes me want to know him even better. Even though he hates the way I am I think i'm beautiful and perfect!

"Darlin' who's Kaylin today?" My mother shakes her head and glares into his eyes pouring the stew in the steamy bowl.

"Lin" She says pouring it in my bowl.

Dizziness spells threatened to drop me to my knees and I felt my stomach contract and the sphincter muscle start to relax relax, a symptom of fight or flee, creating an even greater fear of messing myself. I can't stand it no longer... As I watch my family I notice they just watch the show go on as i'm the entertainment today.

"Help you faggots" I scream loudly making my mother help my hurting pain.

"Let's go!" Lazarus says smiling as my father drops the newspaper on the kitchen table my head is still dizzy.

"Kay?" Says my mother to me as Lazarus storms of leaving me behind.

My head turns to go back to normal as I feel like i'm 10 years old. Today I guess i'm Calliope!

"Calliope" I say picking my self up as I walk slowly to the haunting Justice Building.

I hear my parents discussing that they can't take me no longer, yet my mother fights back his regards. They discuss this regularly that my 'personality disorder' is getting out of hand and that I hate him (which I do).

"Mum,dad what happens if i'm reaped?" I say sobbing to my self as I trail along like a snail towards my dysfunctional family.

"Well dear it's very unlikely being that we haven't needed much tessera this year" I smile slightly as my heart starts to sink as we walk closer and closer there.

Every one watches me as our District 6 male has been chosen! Until the escort calls my name!

"Kaylin Zimmer!" Shouts the woman looking like a barbie doll

Slowly, a rosy scarlet color spread over my cheeks, making my face take on an almost childlike appearance. I quickly turned mu head away, embarrassed by my own reaction. I walk slowly as the crowd start to whisper about my condition. My confidence suddenly grows like a baby!

"Well done District 6 for noticing my personality disorder!" I say flushing my white dress like an angel.

"Lin,Calliope,Kay and Laurie will help!" I say shouting the different names of my personalities!

**Sponsor System**

**So as usual every reaping i will give you the chance to redeem your self in the 15th Annual Hunger Games!So every reaping will be a question which will give you 10 points if you answer it correctly...**

**Who does Katniss live with?**

**Also remember every review posted will get given 10 points**


	10. District 7 Reapings

**District 7**

**Brayden UnderWood 'JustAWriter167' 17**

I trudged along the soft, damp moss of the forest path. The tree's soft whisper against the wind was like a lullaby, soothing and warm. It was so welcoming and calm. The feeling of security was all around when, abruptly, everything changed. My light smooth steps, turned to rough ridged stomps on the tough, rock path filled with twigs. I could no longer hear the tree's swaying movements with the breeze, they were replaced with the snapping sound of twigs being crushed behind me. For a second I could have sworn there was someone following me, like my crunching foot steps were not alone. I jerked my head to get a quick glimpse of what I thought was a tall man, towering over me, but I soon came to realize it was just a thin tree, bending close to close to the path. Frightened of my surroundings, I began to sprint. The eerie dark, green forest past in a blur beside me. I felt betrayed, like the sweet, welcoming forest had tricked me, lured me into this hell I was now trying to escape. There was still some light left in the sky, quickly being submerged by deep gray, smokey clouds. I did not want to still be here when the only thing that somewhat kept the slight feeling of safety in my heart, disappeared behind the darkness.

"Brayden?" Claire says looking at me as she looks out from her control room.

Claire is one of parents friends with her husband called Luke, they had one son actually... Who went missing in one of the working agencies.

"So where are you staying at now?" She smiles waiting for my reply.

The forest is bursting with life. Squirrels leap from branch to branch, causing the trees to wave merrily at each other. A baby fox dances beneath them, hoping for a miscalculated jump to lead to an easy meal. Bees hum from flower to flower, their buzzing like a lively song. The wind blows, and the air fills with helicopter seeds and fairy seeds. They all swirl through the warm sunbeams that shine through the canopy like orange spotlights.

"I'm at my friends..." I say quietly as she pulls a trigger forming a single tree to fall.

"Well you better be off the reapings huh?" She says smiling as I wonder off.

As I wonder out the work place I see my parents looking around for me, I scuttle off running straight past a few wrecked houses. I find the door handle as I run into the room...

"Oh my god" I say loudly as I hide quietly,while my evil parents look through the house windows...

A cool shudder trickles down my spine. Glancing around nervously, I can see somber portraits staring at you from behind layers of dust, seemingly penetrating my very being. Cold, hesitant light streams in through a cracked window, casting eerie shadows on the walls. As I walk forward, I can't help but feel that someone is following me. Whirling around, I see nothing but the empty hallway and the faces in the portraits staring at me. 'Turn back' they seem to say, but they swallow a nervous whimper and continue into the dark bowels of the house...

"Theres a exit" I say as I jump over a knocked over table and pushing the door wide open.

The bright sunlight beams into my eyes as I notice my parents are at the Reapings. This is a trick,a win,win scenario! If I go there and not be reaped I'm going to be dead meat and basically punished badly. And if i'm reaped well then i'll be punished by the chance of my survival skills.

"Brayden?" I hear someone say as I glare back at the person.

"Brooke?" I cry out as I run towards him like i've been locked up for many years.

"Reapings come one!" He shouts as we rush past the horrible looking buildings.

Many people are there and with my blood taken we wait for the show to begin, until I see my parents staring at me. With two peacekeepers at either side of them they start to move over to me.

"I VOLUNTEER" I scream loudly.

The greenly looking Brooke looks at me as I run as fast as I can to the stage. This acts at my protection! Although I fear my parents will turn sour as per usual when they lose, although this loss will mean my death...

**Sofia Valentine 'SnarkyAngel' 17**

My father awaits at the door of my room, I can hear the deep breathing as I get changed. My spine tingles with non security in my life, everything is like an open book; everyone will look at me and judge the cover. Since my mother past away things have gotten weirder around this house!

"Dad leave me alone!" I scream grabbing my shoe and flinging it at the door!

I brush down my dress and I notice my father there waiting at my arrival, a small smirk crosses his face. I walk down the stairs to see the kitchen as a mess; every single item I bought has been tipped spilled and thrown!

"Your going to be a house wife so lets get preparing!" He says smiling.

"Dad, fuck you!" I say silently grabbing my flour to bake with and throwing it at him.

My pulse sped up and I was breathing very shallow. My muscles grew tense. I felt my temperature rising, I could almost feel my blood boiling in my veins. As I rushed across to the pharmacy I see Diego there handing out some medical supplies to an elder woman.

"I can't do this no more!" I blurt out looking at him.

He wanders of as I start to follow him back into the pharmacy back room. Medical supplies are surrounded around me, some I know some I don't. His pale olive skin like mine starts to get appear with goose bumps!

"What?" I say wiping a few tears from my eyes.

"Dad, wanted me to ask you when-" I cut him off with anger.

"NO!" I scream loudly knocking a huge box of pills off the shelf to the floor.

As I walk of, I have no one left until Amos starts to chase eyes of his glow with the depth of universal love, casting off stardust as a diamond casts fire and they smoulder like embers of a fire in a desert night: glancing upwards they reflect the heavens above. But I can't carry on with whole love relationship thing.

"No more" I say carrying on walking, but with a slight hand to my wrist I cannot break free!

"Let go" I say as my eyes start to water again.

I start to scream loudly the sound tore through the light and back again on to the the point where it began, the sound was angry and filled with fear and hatred towards the on coming breath. It was high and loud sending every experience through my head, memories happened again and again. I break free from his hands and I start to run like I've never ran before.

"I'm 17..." I say over and over in my head.

A person my father chose, he wants me to marry. Amos maybe nice but at 17 I don't want no kids I don't want any sort of relationship. So then in the end I can't break their heart and I can't break mine...

"Arm" Says the Peacekeeper as woman gets up and looks me straight in the eyes.

She gives me a hug. Safety and relief are released and oozes through out my body, this is like an addiction I've never had this in a long time; and I want more.

"Good luck" She says releasing me to the beasts of life.

Our escort arrives, the smell of pine wood brings back memories although all in fact I care about is getting away. My mother taught me to live and with out a mother I'm nothing...

"Sofia Valentine" My name is called, my name is called!

My father is there staring at me. Just staring. Nothing else, yet the I could feel my pulse beating in my ears, blocking out all other sound except the breath that was raggedly moving in and out of my mouth at regular, gasping intervals. I found that I too was staring. I could not take my eyes away from the other eyes across the place. Nothing else mattered. He could no longer control his hands; they were shaking in an odd trembling rhythm as the colour drained from his face. Yet still he stared, willing himself not to attack me as I walked up on stage.

"I'm free" I smirk.

My eyes grew misty. I tried not to, I did, but one perfectly round drop edged down my numb cheek. It fell onto the cold stone of the stage. Burying my head in my hands out of shame and sorrow, more salty droplets seeped from my eyes. I looked weak, the one thing I did not want to look. But worst of all, I felt powerless and all I wanted to do is cry.

**Sponsor System**

**So as usual every reaping i will give you the chance to redeem your self in the 15th Annual Hunger Games!So every reaping will be a question which will give you 10 points if you answer it correctly...**

**Explain a love triangle?**

**Also remember every review posted will get given 10 points**


	11. District 8 Reapings

**District 8**

**Yarrn Rodriguez 'JuicyFries' 13**

The river is murky with mud and stirred up sediment. The only colour in it is brown, except for the small bits of white foam that appear after the water crashes against the bridge of rocks. The river stretches around a small, bright green hill. The width of it is thin and it moves quite fast down a slope. I watch a small bird flutter beside bruised,scarred ankle.

"Get away!" I shout flapping my slamming my hands on the wet grass; scaring the bird!

The bird flutters of as Velvet comes to sit next to me. Her black hair flusters against her back as she begins to look into my eyes, she seems upset.

"You seem depressed" I say looking at her, the dark mysterious eyes glare back.

"Well Yarrn it's not like having to train for gym is hard?" Snapping back at me.

A loud,sharp sound. like a quick tweet. Some people descrbe chirping from birds as music to their ears. As I do. The chirping of the birds is my alarm clock. The get me up every morning. Nothing better to get up to then the birds chirping and the sun shining.

"Yes gym is hard, but Velvet you have to!" I say looking back at her fiddling around with her purple dress.

"I know gym is hard but I can't cope no more" She says fiddling around with my black and blue vibrant shorts.

"Well we have to go to the reaping remember?" She says, her purple velvet dress lifts above me.

"Following behind ya!" I reply as we walk side by side.

Her hair was a rich shade of mahagony. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, black and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her.

"Velvet have you ever wondered of going back home?" I confess, her tears start to stream.

"This reaping would kill me if i'm reaped!" She blurs.

We stumble across our own humble scaled town, serene to anyone who entered. The placid and amicable aura that rose naturally from its surface calmed the folk who lived in it, and even those who had only entered no more than a day before. It was as if nothing clamorous had ever touched the surface in this enclosed world of steady halcyon. Not even the acts of nature took any toll on the tranquil environment. No harsh, blowing winds, no loud storms, and no turbulence. All the bodies that inhabited the borough were anything but unfriendly, welcoming anyone into the community with open arms and a hint of their own serenity.

"We're nearly there" I say sparking up the situation.

We walk straight to the formal line indexed by the peacekeepers, the woman took my blood as I started to walk to where I belong. Every boy and girl stared at the new people coming in!

"Yes I understand we are late" I say shaking my head in a manner my mother taught me.

As we wait the escort appears out the blue we wait... Her face is bright pink just like the rest of her clothes, the pink lollipops just hang of her ears making them used by the term of 'earrings'.

"Well don't you all look fantastic!" She expounded!

Being from district 8, we are going to be wearing the designer clothes- duh!

"I VOLUNTEER!" My heart opens out as I'm pleased for Velvet for not being picked yet but a girl volunteered!

Lana is chosen she is 18 yet is one of the most dedicated workers of District 8 helping out little kids at gym class and athletics. Although she does belong to a family of victors so with no doubt about that her family is rich!

"Yarrn Rodriguez" My heart compounds to the bottom of my stomach.

Through the overpowering, intolerable stench pervaded the scared walk up to stage, I walked on in fear. My limbs trembled uncontrollably not because of fear, but of the flickering shadows all around. Scared and shaking, I uttered prayers in whispers, imploring God or angels to defend me in this horrid, bleak place. I felt instinctively that I had embarked on danger. My gut feeling told me to leave this unfamiliar stage - and quickly.

"So both shake hands" I look at Lana her wearing dark hair reminds me of Velvet's.

**Lana Fibres 'Dream Of Venice' 18**

Warm breath caressed my lips as he leaned ever more closely, his nose brushing against mine. A tingle ran through my body as his moist mouth closed slowly round mine, forcing me to inhale through my nose. The kiss was gentle yet insistent, loving but possessive. I closed my eyes to better enjoy the sensation as his tongue lightly swept across and between my slightly parted lips. There was an edge of urgency about his kiss, a hunger that might suddenly rage out of control, yet strangely tender and sensuous. I felt saliva gathering behind my teeth and trickling from the corner of my mouth as he moved his lips over and round my mouth, tender firm kisses working from the corners, slowly but deliberately nibbling at mine, tasting my lip gloss and my softness.

"FIL!" I heard a scream making me back away by the sudden instant.

The mother of Fil has one nature which I cannot stand, the devious eyes like my step father. I desperately tried to get away from that hideous step father of mine although I'm stuck with a woman looking like the man! How can I ever escape, whenever I love someone there is always a person stopping the process!

"Mum?" Shouts the dark brown haired boy.

I get up swiftly from the bed as I place on my pair of jeans, peasant blouse and my leather sandals. This has to be my best outfit although compared to the other families I guess this makes me look poor...

"Reaping day today" Says Fil getting changed.

"We could move away from here if you're not happy you know?" Fil says again, I sit on the crumpled bed with the streaks of our sleeping position.

"Fil we have no money!" I say silently watching factory for where I wish is gone.

"Lana, you cannot live in a place where you don't belong. It's like a gorilla living in a desert!" He says as he smiles.

He smiled, just a little smile at first, but as it grew it pressed his rosy cheeks up and slowly revealed his teeth, like a perfect Pearl necklace. Finally the smile reached his eyes, lighting them, causing them to crinkle at the corners. In that moment she was everything I had ever hoped for, he was everything I would ever need. Although if we move together we will starve to death.

"Lets go" I look at him, the dark hazel eyes of the colour of wool looks at me.

"Fil you know what will happen, stop thinking of me. Think of your self" I whimper he opens his arms wide for a hug.

Arms wrapped tightly around me, shielding me from the horrors of the day, keeping me safe and warm, quiet, no need for words, just a gentle acceptance of the girl I am at that moment; a standing-up hug is wonderful at the starting of a new day, and a good long snoodle in bed at night is the best way to ensure a wonderful truly unselfish hugs end with both parties being comforted and feeling truly loved and treasured, no ulterior motives involved.

"If we live together, promise me one thing" I say still holding onto his arms like i'm going to fall dead.

"I have to enter the Hunger Games" He is spell bound as he lets go of me!

The falling sensation is back. Where ever I go where i'm loved and cared i'm chucked away like a string of wool into a furnace and brought back to life as a piece of rope.

"Lana I don't want to lose you" I get up releasing my self from the fears of his mother and walk towards the door.

"Fil, I'm not volunteering for myself i'm volunteering for both of us" The pale boy gets up to try and follow me yet one flick of the wrist I close the door.

As I walk the deserted streets of District 8 the factory puffing out smoke which will never be deserted. The deep black eerie smoke puffs straight up into the sky where it will never be found again...

"How do I say it, I volunteer as tribute to the-" I release the words anxiously,not to loud to awake the silence.

"I volunteer as tribute" I say refreshingly until I hear footsteps.

Marks my feet have left. Reminders of my travels that get washed up in the tide and blown away with the wind. Proof of my paces. Imprints of my soles. Wait those are for foot prints. Foot steps of the day measured pace behind me, the click click of heels hitting the floor as I await Fil's voice.

"So you're volunteering, huh?" I try to avoid his perfect looking eyes and his small dimples reacquiring at the side of his face.

"Yes, Fil I am volunteering" I say trying to stay away from the tears of my self.

He grabs my hand,he edged his hand toward mine ever so slightly, until I felt his fingertips brush my hand. I unfurled my fingers and let his slip around mine until I could feel the heat of his palm pressed against my own. I hold my tears ever so slightly...

"I guess I will see you on tv" I nod my head, tears stream down my face. Last time i've ever cried was when I was banished from my own home.

"See you later" The last kiss I was ever granted felt like I was stepping on snow the first time ever. The softness...

Fil wanders of into the silence of District 8 as i'm left with the crying and terror of little kids. The peacekeepers surrounded like as we are so tightly packed it's unreal.

"I volunt-" I'm about to say it but I stop myself.

I'm doing this for you Fil and my mother, no one can ever stop me from doing this and the only person who is, is my self. My hand automatically raises as the escort shouts a girl's name.

"I volunteer-" I say slicing the last words of my sentence off to match my presence.

Happy Hunger Games I say smiling to my self swishing my hair to the side and making a mark of my self to District 8!

**Sponsor System**

**So as usual every reaping i will give you the chance to redeem your self in the 15th Annual Hunger Games!So every reaping will be a question which will give you 10 points if you answer it correctly...**

**Explain how Johanna Mason won?**

**Also remember every review posted will get given 10 points**


	12. District 9 Reapings

**District 9**

**Wheatiant Aubin 'district14' 14**

"So you're like running to District 1?" My step mother says looking at me, her dark skin is very shaded from the farm work.

"I guess so... yeah!" I say smiling grabbing my sisters fluorescent pink bag and swinging onto my shoulder.

I leave the old wreckage house as I look at my step mother through the window, her ghastly looking face turns into a bright smile. I stand there waiting for her to get my brothers and sisters to wave at my last goodbyes. Although she looks down and starts to scrub the work surface!

"So much for TLC" I say baffled to what I just said.

"Is it tummy loving care?" I say wondering through the yellow corn field. The yellow stinging leaves start to prickle at my arms as they start they to rise with a red swell...

My eyes are sore and I completely forgotten to take my meds for eyes to stop the blindness returning! I can hardly see anything but by the matter of time I'm getting very worked up.

"God damn it" I say as I can't see anything, I reach around wildly.

"I didn't put the medical stuffy in!" I say as I stumble to ground,darkness runs inwardly through change and time again for better worse it might touch light and sound..

I feel the smooth surface of the bag as I grab the spray and open my eyes as much as I can. The stinging spray attacking my eyes I hear my step mother screaming for my name as well as my siblings chasing behind her!I stumble my way through the cornfield. The crops are scratching my arms and legs as I push them aside with one hand and gathered by my bag as it's open wide . The crops reached way above my head, leaving me disoriented as to where I was. The sun beat over head and I trailed further into the cornfield, the crops become denser and harder to push through. I see more movement ahead and eagerly pushes more forcefully, determined to find out who or what it was, could it be my mother or ones of my siblings?

"MUM!" I scream loudly as I trip knocking a barrel of oil spilling onto me, the oil drips into my eyes as I begin to scream!

I moaned from the tapping sun-light against my face, wondered how long I'd been laying in this substance. I blinked, shut my eyes, blinked again. I managed to fully open both eyes. The liquid was oil after all as a small cottage which looked like the mayor lived in!His old, frightening eyes watched my every move. His face had mostly been hidden by his glasses, but I could almost feel his cold breath as stepped farther away. Slowly, he followed me. When I glanced back, he smiled at me, his wrinkles letting me see his every expression, as if there wasn't an entire street separating us. His smile reeked of wickedness, and something inside had told me he held many secrets behind his house. His cold eyes where almost gray, and kept watching me. Being sixteen, I just tried my best to fake a smile, but inside, I was terrified of this old man.

"Sorry I was just... Testing the oil" I say smiling picking up the liquid and throwing it in the air.

Before I have time to explain my step mother glares at me picking me up as the crops are stuck onto my...Reaping outfit! I can't be happening, I say in my mind as my mother grabs my wrist as tight as she can before her hands start to get slippery and let go.

"What the hell was that!" She shouts as we return to our lonely own house, the chimney hasn't even been fixed.

"Well I said I was going to go to District 1" I say smiling forgetting I left the pink bag in the field!

With a quick wash, my brother bursts into my room and glares at my belongings on the table. He looks smart with his small blazer and very crumpled jeans which were handed down by me!

"I'm naked Derek" I say holding the towel close to my bare skin as possible.

"Well thanks for not letting us have a wash, because beside us we couldn't have one" I look glumly at the towel picking at the loose thread. The boy so only goes and I'm left with wearing the same clothes but with less oil and crops stuck to it.

As my step mother gets all of us kids being exactly four of us we are soon to go to the reapings. We walk silently as both Derek and Susan start to laugh at my clothes!

"Your only jealous that I'm wearing expensive oil" I say making a face as I fold my arms aggressively.

"Expensive oil my ass, it's retarded" Susan says twirling her blue and white dotted dress (I really do hope she falls).

"If your going to make fun of me you better do it with a little bit of compassion?" There faces are turned to a right angle as they start to giggle like hyenas in a haystack.

As the words start to go on I can hear the simple snippets of chants about my stupidity! I clench my fist once more but before I ready myself Derek elbows me in the chest and simply scratches my face! I raise my right fist, readying myself for a punch. As I wind back my arm, I let the stinging pain from the cut above my eye and the blood in my mouth transform into anger. The punch straight into the stomach gets my step mums attention and grabs Derek as she pushes me away!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Screams the deadly mother, the peacekeepers start to arrive!

I'm so scared that before I have a chance to redeem my self I run over to the peacekeeper to get my blood taken! The woman tries to slow me down by staring at the commotion behind me. I run fiercely through the crowd to see the escort waiting for those to come in. The last one in is my brother, who has a black eye and seems to be winded!

"Awh, what happened to that poor fellow?" She says, my face finally goes bright red.

"Avril Mckinnon and Wheatiant A bin?" She says looking to the crowd as they laugh loudly...

I felt as though everyone in the world was staring at me. My cheeks were burning, I wouldn't be surprised if they caught fire! I turned hastily and ran over to the stage, feeling the mortification follow me. Every looks but the stare of my mother makes me feel guilty of what i've done!

"I'm sorry" I whimper but she shakes her head, not with disagreement but with no respect.

**Avril McKinnon 'ANEwrites' 16**

After a quick breakfast at the inn where I was staying, I decided to explore the town. As I walked down the narrow street, a strong fishy smell assaulted my nostrils and a flock of gulls hovered overhead. The odour became stronger as I proceeded and soon I spotted an opening leading to a covered market. Porters in rubber boots walked around, carrying baskets containing today's catch: a medley of sea creatures of every colour and magnitude, from tiny crustaceans to huge tunafish. I walked through the open entrance and I was deafened by the cries of the fishmongers as they displayed their wares. Some of the customers pricked up their ears, hopeful that they would find the ingredients of a nourishing meal at a bargain price.

"Reapings today" Says the peacekeepers guarding the Justice Building like it's their price possession!

When we all arrive into the Reapings sessions I notice the my 4 friends. The thing about these is they're all rejects due to the nationalities that there families used to be from like:Choi is Korean her families are actually from District 10, Carina is Cuban she is really from District 4, Nene is American she is really from District 7! And I'm from district 9...

"Welcome" Booms the escort down the microphone as the people jump like a monkey to another tree.

We wait for the name of the girl tribute and the boy tribute. But till then the corn swarms my nostrils, I'm defiantly not used to the stench because i've never been around it. My father is the son of the Mayor and because of that he made businesses to make us one of the most richest families in District 9. So in fact i've never had to work, and more embarrassing everyone is wearing the whole polka dotted dresses (which are hideous).

"Avril McKinnon" The escort gurgles as she realises who I am...

Every boy and girl is expecting big things from me, although I've never done training before. Although the strengths I have is hiding, short distance running, good aim for throwing, good at riddles and some swimming. So the odds may be in my favour...

**Sponsor System**

**So as usual every reaping i will give you the chance to redeem your self in the 15th Annual Hunger Games!So every reaping will be a question which will give you 10 points if you answer it correctly...**

**What does Katniss not like about Effie Trinket?**

**Also remember every review posted will get given 10 points!**

**Also Sorry about that Avril's is shorter than Wheatiant's POV due to the fact that it was all deleted! So I will make it up to Avril some how so no worries needed...**


End file.
